The present invention is related to connectors or couplings for securing together unthreaded pipe or tubular members. The invention has particular application to handle members for manually operated gardening and harvesting appliances which are normally propelled by hand and are supported by a pair of wheels, such as lawn mowers, drop spreaders, broadcast spreaders and the like.
In many cases the handles for such appliances are of the knockdown type by which means the appliance can be compactly shipped from the manufacturer to the point of sale; and also, once in use by the consumer, it can be stored away in a compact space after the handle has been disassembled by the consumer. Naturally, such handles comprise more than one piece and their ease of assembly and overall strength and durability are brought into question because of the joint portions necessary for assembly and disassembly, the joints themselves often being the weakest portion of the handle. There is a need, then, for providing an articulated handle which does not suffer from defects of this kind. Specifically, there is a need to provide an articulated handle which is easy to assemble, which does not require tools, and when assembled is as strong and durable as one which is constructed from a single tube or bar member.